Princess Resurrection Wiki
Welcome to the Princess Resurrection Wiki! Warning: This Wiki contains spoilers We apologize for any false information, mistranslated information or "vandalism." If any information is incorrect, please erase and fill with the correct ''information. ''"That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange eons even death may die."—H.P. Lovecraft Annoucements about Princess Resurrection: *Princess Resurrection has over 50 Chapters! *A new OVA anime series has officially been announced; the first episode is released in December, 2010, alongside the 13th volume of the manga! *Princess Resurrection officially has 1,000 "Likes" on Facebook.com! *final arc of Princess Resurrection 2013-01 Story Princess Resurrection (Kaibutsu Oujo 怪物王女, lit. Monster Princess) is an ongoing manga by Yasunori Mitsunaga. The story follows a young middle schooler, Hiro Hiyorimi, whose sister got a job as a live-in maid at a mansion. Hiro and his sister's parents are deceased, and since then, they have moved from relative to relative, and haven't seen each other for years. Once his sister, Sawawa Hiyorimi, got the job as the live-in maid, she sent him a postcard inviting him to live with her in the mansion. Hiro accepts the offer, and moves to Sasanaki; after finding the mansion boarded up, he begins wandering around town looking for Sawawa. While wandering, he meets a magical girlfriend, Lilianne, having being hit by a car that ricocheted off her gynoid (saved her from a falling l-beam in anime), and dying. He then ends up in the hospital morgue, Lilianne goes into the morgue, and resurrects him. Hours later, he awakes in the hospital morgue, trying to remember everything. He later realizes what happened, and runs out of the morgue, hearing staff members of the hospital yell about a walking corpse. He begins wandering around town again, feeling drawn to looking for Lilianne. As he wanders, he sees that the lights in mansion he found boarded up earlier, are on. He walks toward the mansion, finding Lilianne in a battle with a wolf-creature she addresses as Wildman, threatening her life; Hiro thinks it's dangerous for her to be carrying the sword she was fighting with. Wildman suddenly dives toward her, making Hiro suddenly feel that he wants to protect her. He jumps in front of her, and ends up being mauled. Lilianne catches Wildman by surprise, and strikes the sword straight through his head. As Wildman lay on the ground, he says he has shown Lilianne disrespect, and asks for forgiveness. Lilianne acted like she understood, and asked him if the reason for betraying her was because his family was being held hostage. Lilianne then sees Hiro laying on the ground. She walks over to Hiro with her android, Flandre, and looks down at him; she asks him how it feels to die twice in one day. Hiro just says he's glad that she's safe. Liilianne calls him fortunate, and tells him about her resurrecting him, how he needs to keep drinking her blood to survive the anime, a life flame is being "burnt" on Hiro's chest everytime he "dies", that she made him her Blood Warrior, and that she is a princess of the Monster Kingdom, a member of the Royal Family. She tells Hiro to address herself as "Hime," which is Japanese for "princess." Hime and her siblings are to kill each other, and send creatures, assasins, and their servants to do so. Hiro assists Hime in killing creatures sent by her siblings, and attempts to always protect her. They meet others along the series, such as Riza Wildman, and Reiri Kamura. Together, they fight off the creatures sent to attack them, sometimes fighting along-side with some of Hime's siblings. Main Characters *Hiro Hiyorimi *Sawawa Hiyorimi *Hime *Flandre *Riza Wildman *Reiri Kamura See Also: Characters Volumes 1- 18 volumes and is on-going Anime/Manga Differences *''I''n the anime, Hime uses the Flame of Life to resurrect instead of her blood. This was also because the anime cut-down on blood and gore compared to the manga. *Lobo Wildman's first name was never mentioned in the manga, in the anime, however, it was revealed to be [[Lobo Wildman|'Lobo']]. *The way how Hiro died on the anime differs from the manga. *The order of episodes in the anime differs from the manga but has the same format of the story. *The Volg Wildman page needs more information. *The Hiroko page needs more information and pictures. *Some Characters needs more information on Relationships and Stuff. *Lobo Wildman needs image(s). *We still need more pages and info and please start here. *We need images for Sasanaki Village and Places too. Category:Browse